dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flooded Caves
Inaccessible area? Has anybody managed to access the area, marked on the map below and slightly discernible at the top of the other image? There's even a Stormheart resource. There's even a door southwest of the marker, but it can't be interacted with. Did I miss something, or is that area indeed inaccessible? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:29, July 21, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think you can access that area. I've tried several times and never managed it, I've looked online and didn't find a solution either. Also, I've got the mod that removes fog of war from all maps, and it doesn't show any rooms at that location. It's probably something they removed in development but not completely. --Evamitchelle (talk) 01:05, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Wording I thought the use of the future tense in the background section was out of place. I was thinking about moving that paragraph to the involvement section as well, where use of the present would be more appropriate, but I see you've already done that. --Evamitchelle (talk) 07:20, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :I liked the sentence, as it was … : :Yes, had that thought, too, when placing the paragraph at first, but I thought it describes the real, the factual background, so why not in that section? But as it happens during the game and with the MoS in mind, it belongs into Involvement … :No betterments this time? :You changed one capital letter of mine to a lowercase the last time. In German both are possible: :* Lowercase, if the following isn't a complete sentence, as in "… during the Fifth Blight: refugees took shelter, fleeing darkspawn." :* Uppercase, when a whole sentence follows, as in "… tells another story: It was the Mayor himself who flooded the caves, …." :That's different in English? :Could you tell me, if an "if"-construction is (always) separated by a comma? :Oh, and what do you think of that phrase: "… and after the waters have been stilled …" -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:59, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :: It wasn't inappropriate in the background section so I didn't want to move it myself but that way everything spoilery is under a single tag. And your last edit looks fine to me! :: I had to look up rules of capitalization for colons, I didn't realize it was so complicated actually. In English you can also capitalize a full sentence after a colon but generally only if it doesn't add information to the sentence before, or if there's no other full sentence after it. So I think your original sentence falls into the no capitalization category, and it was more of a lucky edit on my part. :: There should always be a comma after an if-clause if it precedes the main clause, but not if it's after. (The opposite would be like this: If an if-clause precedes the main clause, there should always be a comma). --Evamitchelle (talk) 10:46, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Now you made me take a look in our rules as well. Been some time, since I learnt what I think I've learned … :::I wasn't too wrong: lowercase if the following isn't a complete sentence and uppercase for full ones, but here lowercase is also allowed if the part behind the colon could as well be connected with a dash or a comma. :::That's not the case in my example, so at least from a German point of view my typography was correct. As if that would matter anything … :::And somehow I was wrong with my first example: "refugees took shelter" is indeed a full sentence; doesn't appear as such, though, because of its length, I think. Anyway … :::Thanks for answering me, thanks for agreeing with that last edit, and thanks for cleaning my language up – you're always welcome to do that! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:20, August 3, 2017 (UTC)